Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Fred Tatasciore (722 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (719 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (695 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (639 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (559 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (549 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (541 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (539 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (537 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (518 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (512 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (505 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (484 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (481 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael McConnohie (477 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (472 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (467 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (460 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (434 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (430 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (429 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (428 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (423 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (416 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (415 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (408 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (400 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (387 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (385 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (381 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (378 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (369 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (367 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (358 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (357 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (350 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (349 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (347 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (343 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (339 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (335 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (330 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (328 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (328 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (327 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (323 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (319 VA titles) (American) † #Christopher R. Sabat (318 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (316 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (315 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (310 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (309 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (307 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (307 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (306 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (305 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (303 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (302 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (290 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (288 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (287 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (286 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (281 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (278 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (278 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (277 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (272 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (269 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (266 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (262 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (261 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (259 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (258 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (256 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (253 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (253 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (253 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (253 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (250 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (250 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (250 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (249 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (248 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (246 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (245 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (245 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (244 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (241 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (241 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (239 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (239 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (239 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (238 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (238 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (237 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (237 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (236 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (235 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (234 VA titles) (American)